Talk:Enemy Vulnerabilities/@comment-205.250.165.124-20131007121824/@comment-11753608-20131008145628
Okay, so you've got the basic idea but the order of operations for a DPS calc is a little off. You want to compute the entire damage value first (both crit and non-crit) and then MP that whole thing by the crit rate stuff. Also, doing dps without multipliers isn't really valuable in my opinion because they have such a drastic effect on the damage outcomes - doing that is really a mental exercise and doesn't give you any real information about in-game outcomes. But let me walk you through a hypothetical situation about what I am talking about without the DPS thing first. Now - I will make a caviat here of saying that Mosley and I have NOT tested the damage order of rifle amp or steel charge yet and we don't know where those go in. That said, I am betting it is done to the base damage prior to the facton mods but that is just my best guess. So let's go with the loadout you suggested: Supra - Serration 165%, Split Chamber 90%, Bane infested 30%, AP 60%, Fire 150% (Hell- and wild-fire are additive), and um you added a .5 on your calc above but I don't know where that came from since there is no more room for any more damage mods in your loadout so let's go with that. Let's also say you are shooting a level 100 charger since that is a pretty straight forward mob in Palus you would be fighting and let's say you are hitting body because their head is small as shit and almost impossible to tag. Damage Calcs - Modded base damage: 35 * 2.65 = 92 (round down) Modded AP: 92 * .6 = 55 (rounded) Modded Fire: 92 * 1.5 = 138 Now Faction mods are applied and rounded down (keep values separate still): 92 * 1.3, 55 * 1.3, and 138 * 1.3 = 119 base, 71 AP, 179 Fire. Now damage type MPs - 119 base, 71 * .5 = 35 AP, 179 * 2 = 358 Fire Now Armor. For a level 100 Charger this would be... 100 / (100 + (25 + 25 * .01 * (100-1)^1.4)) = .35646 and this is only applied to base and fire since AP ignores armor and is rounded down Base: 119 * .35646 = 65, AP = 35, Fire = 358 *.35646 = Total Damage = 42 base, 127 fire, 35 AP = 204 You would have to do this whole thing for the crit side because the crit MP happens right after the Serration mod in the calc chain. Then you have to MP this by the Split Chamber modifier which is not actually 1.9 because it is not a 90% damage increase, it is 90% chance to do double damage, so it would actually be * (2*.9) or basically * 1.8. You would apply this to the regular and crit values. These totals would then be MPed by the crit rate and non-crit rate thing you did above and added together for average damage estimate for 1 shot, this is then MPed by the weapon timing crap which is rather long for Supra because of its spin-up acceleration. But basically you would take the result of that calculation I just laid out (with the crit stuff and all) and multiply it by this: * ClipSize / ((BulletsToSpin-up * 2)/(ROF+ROF * Spin-upModifier) + Reload time + (ClipSize ''- BulletsToSpin-up'')/ROF) For Supra - clip size is 108 with WF, ROF is 16.25 with Shread, Spin-up modifier is .1, reload time is 4.2, and bullets to spin-up is 15. So, you can calc that out if you want. As for the rifle amp vs. corrosive break point, the basic idea would be to figure out what your damage would be with rifle amp and posit that against your damage without but with the corrosive projection on. If we place the rifle amp value where I thought it would be right after base damage mods, then your outputs would be 47 Base, 141 Fire, and 39 AP. For a total of about 227 (this might be a little off). But let's go back to that pre armor values above 119 base, 35 AP, 358 Fire. Now, have't tested out corrosive works but my guess is that it affects the base armor value in the calc. A full corrosive against and infested charger would change the base armor from 25 to 15 - not much of a difference at low levels but will scale well as you get higher. (against a medium grineer it would be 200 vs. 120 so you see the difference in effectiveness here). Tried this on the damage calculator and was surprised to find that if you did this with a base armor of 15 (assuming that is how it works) then a level 100 infested charger would come out to 263 damage with that supra. So, like I thought, the corrosive would be better for these low base damage weapons vs higher level enemies. If the enemy level were lower, the gap would get smaller and I would imagine it would eventually flip to rifle amps favor. I also imagine if I went through all that shit with something like... say a synapse, ogris or dread, that we might see rifle amp do better even at higher level enemies due to their high base damage. And, of course, the best case scenario would be using something like an armor ignoring flux rifle or lanka or something with rifle amp. I know that is long but I hope it helped... When you first dig into this stuff it takes a while to wrap your head around each step of the calc. But this is why we made the calculator, so people could benefit from our work and research without doing it all longhand on their own. We have made a note to include corrosive and amp mods in the next version of the calculator so you can play around with this a little more dynamically.